The user interface is the most visible part of a computer. It is the link between the application software and the end-user. Historically, user interfaces have been alpha-numeric character based user interfaces.
Graphical user interfaces utilize graphical objects to replace and/or supplement alpha-numeric user interfaces. In this way, graphical user interfaces enhance the end-user's and/or application programmer's productivity.
Graphical User Interfaces use graphical images to represent real world objects. A graphical user interface panel is shown in FIG. 1, denominated "Prior Art." The Graphical User Interface, 1, of FIG. 1 has a plurality of graphical images, 11, 21, and 31. These graphical images, 11, 21, and 31, also called icons, are smaller then the display size. This gives the graphical user interface panel, 1, the ability to simultaneously display multiple "windows" of text, 41, and images, 11, 21, and 31, on the same physical display, 1.
Graphical User Interfaces have the ability to employ both graphical inputs and alphanumeric inputs. Exemplary graphical inputs include "point and click" devices, mice, touch panels, "light pens," and the like. Exemplary alphanumeric inputs are keyboard inputs.
Graphical User Interfaces are more intuitive and easier to learn and use then keyboard alphanumeric inputs. This results in higher end-user productivity.
Notwithstanding their wide end-user acceptance and ease of use, graphical user interfaces have problems. Most significantly, Graphical User Interfaces are complex to program, i.e., they are difficult to define, create, and edit. Graphical user interface programming requires a high level of skill with a long learning curve.
Thus, a need exists for a Graphical User Interface editor that enables an end-user to define, create, or edit a Graphical User Interface. In order for an end-user to define, create, or edit a Graphical User Interface, the end-user needs the ability to use a What-You-See-Is-What-You-Get (WYSIWYG) editor and/or a text editor interchangeably and compile and save the resulting (edited or created) Graphical User Interface panel. This ability to define (create or revise a GUI panel) is lacking in the prior art. This is because the prior art graphical user interface editors do not maintain the integrity of the source file once manual updates are made with a text editor.